


A Silly Fairytale

by SaraJaye



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fairytale format, Gen, Humor, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, the Warner siblings break up. It doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> _Animaniacs, Yakko + Wakko + Dot, comedy comes easier when they have each other to play off of._

One day the Warner siblings got into a big argument and split up. They'd each make it on their own and make the others sorry for being big stupidheads.

Yakko went into the satire circuit, for he was the smart one. Surely his witty routines and barbs would send audiences everywhere into gales of laughter!

Wakko jumped from thing to thing, sometimes standup and other times sight gags. Which were an excuse for him to stuff his face. Because he was the random one.

Dot entered the beauty pageants with jokes as her talent. She was the cute one and people always laughed at jokes told by a cute person!

Alas, they all bombed out. Yakko barely got a polite chuckle from snobby audiences, Wakko ate so much he was too full to do anything funny except burp, and Dot's cuteness was no match for all the supermodels out there.

Yakko groaned. Wakko moaned. Dot cried. They went crawling back to each other, apologized and group-hugged.

Each one had their own talents and quirks. But none of those talents and quirks worked without the others to play off of. Luckily, they were still young enough to go back to how things were without a single hiccup.

(Unless the routine called for hiccups, of course.)


End file.
